Lágrimas en el Silencio
by Idrys
Summary: SONGFICDespués de Hogwarts.Lily está sola porque James la ha abandonado.¿Será verdad eso?¿Qué pasará después?¿Acabarán juntos?LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!


Una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes,de buena figura y muy guapa estaba sentada en una roca,uno de sus sitios favoritos a los que iba con...,en ese momento,el paisaje estaba teñido de rojo por la puesta de Sol.¿Porqué se había ido¡Joder!lo sabía,no tendría que haber admitido sus sentimientos,sabía que la iba a dejar plantada,lo sabía!y sin embargo,se lo había dicho,después de tantos años,lo había aceptado,pero¿porqué?de repente,una frase le vino a la memoria "No se le pueden poner barreras al amor,Lily".Esa frase fue la culpable de que ya no pudiera seguir reprimiendo sus sentimientos hacia él,y ahora,pensando,esa frase volvía a su mente,seguramente para torturarla.Lentamente,unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzaron a recorrer los ya de por sí hinchados ojos de la chica,para bajar a sus mejillas.No quería llorar,él no se lo merecía,ya no sentía nada por él.Si claro¿entonces porqué lloraba?eso no se lo creia ni ella,ni nadie.Las lágrimas se hicieron más numerosas,tal vez por la impotencia que sentía en ese momento,o tal vez por la tristeza infinita que inundaba su alma,o tal vez porque...bueno,por muchas razones,las cuales desembocaban en lo deprimida,amargada y sola que se sentía en ese momento.

Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad

Desde que te fuiste no me queda más

Que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento

Lo que mas lastimes tanta confusión

En cada resquicio de mi corazon

Cómo hacerte a un lado de mis pensamientos...

Un chico de pelo negro y revuelto y unos ojos marrones preciosos,de buen cuerpo y gafas,estaba paseando por un paisaje precioso,lleno de paredes rocosas,desde donde se extendía el mar.El sol se estaba escondendo,inundándolo todo de una luz roja e intensa,dibujando un paisaje muy romántico."Si estuviera aquí Lily..."en ese momentó paró su frase,le dolía pensar en ella.Él había tenido que irse,sus padres lo habían obligado,ahora nunca más volverían a estar juntos.Después de 6 o 7 años,por fin habia aceptado que le amaba,y ahora,a él le obligaban a irse.¿Porqué la vida era tan cruel?ni siquiera le habían dejadi despedirse,sus padres lo sacaron de la cama muy temprano,para llevárselo lejos.¡Dios!había conseguido a la chica de su vida,y ahora...la había perdido para siempre.¡Mierda!tenía que pensar en algo para recuperarla...no podia estar sin ella,si no se moriria,seguro,estar sin aspirar el suave perfume que desprendía su pelo,sin poder mirar a esos hermosos ojos verdes que tantos sueños le habían robado,estar sin esos cálidos y jugosos labios que le volvían loco...era sencillamente imposible,inaceptable.No,necesitaba hallar una solución...

Por ti,por ti,por ti...

He dejado todo sin mirar atrás

Aposté la vida y me dejé ganar...

Te extraño

Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo

Te olvido

A cada minuto lo intento

Te amo

Y es que ya no tengo remedio

Te extraño,te olvido y te amo de nuevo..

A la pelirroja ya no le quedaban más lágrimas.¿Porqué se sentía tan desgraciada?era sólo un tío¿no?sí,era un tío,pero no un tío cualquiera,si no James Potter,el chico que llevaba acosándola desde primero,para no cansarse nunca de las negativas de la chica...y al final,quizás por los besos furtivos que le robaba,o por su snrisa,o por si carácter,en el fondo aventurero y romántico,aunque por fuera era un capullo insensible,ella sabía que lo hací sólo para no descubrir sus sentimientos verdaderos,y cuando llegabas a conocer al chico de verdad,te acababas enamorando de él,y por lo tanto,la única chica que lo había conocido de verdad se había enamorado de él perdidamente,esa chica pelirroja de ojos verdes,Lily Evans.¿Y de qué le había servido ahora a ella enamorarse de él?de nada,le habí servido para sufrir,pues un mal día de verano,en el que habia quedado con James,éste no se presentaba.La chica lo buscó desesperadamente,llamó a Sirius,su mejor amigo,a Remus..pero nadie sabía dónde se encontraba.Y desde ese momento,Lily no habí parado de derramar lágrimas por este singular chico..y ahora,para no estropear la rutina,comenzó a derramar más lágrimas todavia.

Por ti,por ti,por ti...

He perdido todo hasta la identidad

Y si lo pidieras más podria dar

Y es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado..

Me enseñaste el limite de la pasión

Y no me enseñaste a decir adiós

He aprendido ahora que te has marchado..

El moreno salió corriendo en ese instante,viendo la luz de la esperanza al final de su camino.Buscó y buscó por el pueblo costero,hasta que al final encontró lo que buscaba,una cabina telefónica,Se abalanzó sobre ella y marcó el número de Sirius.

¿Sí?

¿Padfoot?

¿Prongs?

¡Sí!por fin consigo hablar contigo!

¡Prongs!

Ajá.Bueno..te tengo que pedir..

¡Prongs!

Sí,Padfoot,soy yo,ahora escuchame¿quieres dejar de rallarte?necesito tu ayuda.

¡Prongs!Tío¿porqué te fuiste sin decir nada?según Elanor (la novia de Sirius y una de las mejores amigas de Lily) ,Lily está echa una mierda por tu culpa...

Ya lo sé Padfoot,pero es que no pude ni despedirme,mis padres me obligaron a irme sin decir nada...pero esto no va a quedar así...Padfoot,tengo que pedirte un graaaan favor..

Aaaaa..desembucha.

Tienes que rescatarme...venir hasta aquí con tu moto y llevarme allí...

¿Cómo?

Por favor...

Claro que sí¿cómo pensabs que te iba a fallar?Pero..¿dónde estás?

En Francia.

Vale,pero es que Francia es muy grande¿sabes?

A ver...-James se giró para ver si encontarba alguna pista que leindicara dónde se hallaba.-...ya sé..estoy en Bretagne,en un pueblecito,está muy cerca de Inglaterra.

Vale¿no puedes ser más exacto?

Espera...creo que la playa se llama "La meillure plage del amoeur"..¿con eso tendrás bastante?

No creo,pero aún así,cuando esté volando por encima de las playas esas,tú me mandas una señal¿vale?

Vale...¿y cuándo vas a llegar?

Dentro de...3,2,1..0!

¿Ya estás aqui?.-preguntó un James incrédulo.

Sí..es que eres lentisimo buscando el nombre..

Ja,ja,ja..¡qué gracioso!

¿Quieres irte de aquí o no?

Claro

¡PUES HAZME LA SEÑAL!

Ya voy Padfoot...-James colgó el teléfono y lanzó chispas rojas muy altas.De repente,un ruido llenó el pueblo..el ruido de la moto de Sirius.El chico bajó de la moto y corrió hacia el moreno,dándole un abrazo.

Vamos antes de que nos descubran mis padres...-Sirius y James subieron a la moto,y con un rápido estallido,se elevaron en el aire.

¿Queda mucho?

Por enésima vez Prongs¡NO!ya sé que te mueres por ver a Lily,pero ella no se va a mover del sitio...

Ya lo sé,pero es que estoy impaciente...-Sirius comenzó a bajar,el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca...

¡Y llegamos!

Oye Sirius...gracias por rescatarme.

¡Bah!no ha sido nada¿para qué están los amigos?.-James le dedicó una sonrisa y acto seguido echó a correr,hacia el lugar favorito de él y Lily,un sitio desde donde se veía todo Londres,con mucha vegetación y hierba,donde podias instalarte cómodamente,y el mejor lugar para pasar el verano,pues no hacia calor,se estaba muy bien allí...James,al pensar en la pelirroja,al imaginársela sentada en la roca,le dio un vuelco el corazón,tenía muchas ganas de verla...la extrañaba...

Por ti,por ti,por ti...

He dejado todo sin mirar atrás

Aposté la vida y me dejé ganar...

Te extraño

Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo

Te olvido

A cada minuto lo intento

Te amo

Y es que ya no tengo remedio

Te extraño,te olvido y te amo de nuevo ...

Lily se hallaba ahora tumbada,con los hinchados ojos cerrados,sintiendo u torbellino de emociones en su interior...no pdía estar sin la respiración acompasada de James,sin sentir cómo sus cálidos labios se juntaban con los suyos..sentir esa sensación tan placentera cuando él estaba cerca...y ahora se sentía sola,desesperadamente sola...y de pronto volvió a sentir la placentera sensación de cuando él estaba cerca...eso sólo podia significar una cosa...se levantó con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente,escrutando la creciente oscuridad que había delante de ella,esperando ver algo,una señal de que él se encontraba allí...sintió cómo unas manos la rodeaban por la cintura,para apoyar la cabeza en su hombro..Era James,no cabía duda,sólo él,aunque fuera tocándola,pdia hacerle sentir todas las emociones que sentía en aquél momento...

James había llegado a "su" lugar mientras la noche se cernía como un hechizo.Entonces la vio.Estaba de piecon su cabellera del color del fuego suelta,cayéndole libremente por la espalda,como una cascada...sintió una sensación placentera,al verla allí...el corazón le empezaba a latir muy deprisa...se acercó a ella,y al tomar contacto sus manos con la cintura de ella,sintió como su corazón amenazaba cn salirsele del pecho y cómo su rostro se tornaba de un color rojo intenso...la rodeó con sus brazos,y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro,para poder aspirar el olor de su pelo...ese olor que extrañaba tanto...

Por ti,por ti,por ti...

He dejado todo sin mirar atrás

Aposté la vida y me dejé ganar...

Te extraño

Porque vive en mi tu recuerdo

Te olvido

A cada minuto lo intento

Te amo

Y es que ya no tengo remedio

Te extraño,te olvido y te amo de nuevo...

James la fue girando poco a poco,para encontrar los hermosos ojos verdes de Lily,que ahora estaban hinchados,pero igual de hermosos...ella sintió como la giraban,y se dejó...al girarse,se encontró con los ojos de James,que la miraban expresando su amor hacia ella..al verse el uno al otro,no pudieron reprimir más ese impulso y se abrazaron fuertemente,para volver a sentir esa sensación tan placentera,para sentir ese sentimiento que les inundaba..para sentir el amor.

James...-susurró Lily sin dejar de abrazarle.-¿porqué te fuiste?

Mis padres me obligaron..no me pude despedir...lo siento..yo no quería irme...Lily,nunca te abandonaria,sabes que te amo..

Yo también te amo.

Se fueron acercando poco a poco,hasta que sus labios estaron a escasos centímeros de distancia...finalmente,acortaron la distancia que les seapraba para fundirse en un apasionado beso,entregado con el mayor amor y cariño que se pueda imaginar...los dos sentian la sensación cálida y reconfortante que les recorría de arriba a abajo...y sintieron la seguridad de que ya nunca más se iban a separar...

Espero que les haya gustado..la canción se llama "Te extraño,te olvido y te amo" y es de Álex y Natalia de Operación Triunfo,personalmente a mí no me gusta mucho O.T,pero esta canción me encanta...


End file.
